gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Michael
Michael Source will be the 11th episode of the third season of Glee ''and is the fifty-fifth episode over all. This episode will air on January 24th, 2012. Source It will be a tribute episode to Michael Jackson. Source The episode is written by Ryan Murphy, and will be directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon. Plot Mr. Schuester declares it "Michael Week" at McKinley High after some of the former Troubletones express regret over missing out on New Directions' Jackson medley at sectionals. Source. ND will officially be facing off with the Warblers at Regionals but before that they'll go head to head in the MJ tribute ep. Source New Directions battles the Dalton Warblers and their devious new leader for the right to perform a Michael Jackson song at Regionals; Rachel struggles with a weighty decision. Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *The episode is a two hour long tribute to Michael Jackson. Source Source Sebastian, Blaine, and Kurt *Sebastian will be back in a big way, and he'll definitely try and make good on his promise to have Blaine by the end of the school year. And Kurt will not sit idly by and let that happen! It's gonna get messy! Source *Kurt might punch someone. Source. This is a video from the set, when Chris practices the punch: http://curtmega.posterous.com/so-chriscolfer-is-a-beast-dont-mess-with-him A second video from the set: http://twitpic.com/7w35n1 Santana *Santana might be slushied again soon. Source Scenes *Rachel, Santana, Artie, Blaine and Kurt have a scene at the Lima Bean. Source *Sebastian is also present for the Lima Bean scene. Source *A scene with Blaine, Kurt and Rachel. Source *Grant filmed a scene involving Coffee and snide remarks. Source *A scene with Rachel and Santana at Dalton. Sebastian will sing. Artie, Blaine and Kurt are also present. Source Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 *A scene with Kurt, Rachel, Finn and Blaine at Blaine's house. Source Source Source Source Source *They filmed the Blaine's house scene in Elks Lodge. It's a place where old people have parties. Blaine wore pajama pants for that scene. Source Source Source Source *The opening song for the episode is a Blaine solo. Source Production *Dalton Academy is back. Scenes has been filmed on December 14. Source *Half of the episode has began production on December 9, 2011 while the rest will be finished in January. Source *The tribute was in talks for two years, and they had to wait until they where given the permission. Source Music *The producers are planing on featuring around 12 of the singer's songs, and are fast-tracking the writing script. Source Lea *Lea was in the studio. Source Chris *Chris was in the studio. Source Naya, Grant, and Warblers *Naya may sing the lead in ''Smooth Criminal. Source *The Smooth Criminal scene has been filmed (12/13). Source *Grant was in the studio. Source *The'' Bad'' scene has been filmed (12/15). Source Cory and Dianna *Cory and Dianna were in the studio. Source Darren *The scene for the opening song is being shot Friday. (12/16) Source *Darren sings in the opening song Source *The Wanna Be Starting Something Scene has been filmed (12/12) Source Songs *'Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'' by Michael Jackson. Sung by Blaine. Source *'Bad' by Michael Jackson. Sung by Dalton Academy Warblers and New Directions. Source Source Source Source Source *'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' by Michael Jackson. Sung by Finn and Rachel. Source *'Smooth Criminal' by Michael Jackson. Sung by Santana and Sebastian. Source Source Source *'Never Can Say Goodbye' by The Jackson Five. Sung by Quinn. Please do not post videos/links to the leaked video. Perez Hilton released a post listing the other possible songs in the episode. Guest Stars *2 Cellos Source Images ScreenShot030.jpg|Filming at Dalton tumblr_lw6glxWUZt1qzmpdjo1_1280.png tumblr_lw7lgaQ0e01qk8er6o1_500.png tumblr_lw7oc1oSOe1qzmpdjo2_500.jpg tumblr_lw88raCX9L1qzu432o1_500.png ghghggh.jpg|linktext=blaine house set chriset.jpg qui.jpg darrenset.jpg corysetg.jpg tumblr_lw9fs15RU81qapg62o1_500.png tumblr_lwad1hPMhI1qjbdofo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwar04zaYD1r3cxx5o1_500.jpg 2455c298278f11e180c9123138016265_7.jpg tumblr_lwc6pqnxan1qzgro7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_lwf09zui9D1r41uyoo1_500.jpg|I think this is in Michael. She is wearing the Michael leather. michael1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes